


Little. Black. Dress.

by aLittleMoody (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, D/s, Dom Louis, Established Relationship, FaceFucking, Feminization, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, Nonpenetrative Sex, Oh, Oral, PWP, Powerplay, Shoes, Smut, Sub Harry, Sweet, Verbal Degredation, basically there are a lot of kinks represented here, because frankly i never left the year 2015, but feel free to hc whenever feels right to u, but it's not intense on any of them, but not like... hardcore, how do u tag things help, i didn't fix a time for this but in my head its 2015, just kind of a light quasi introductory scene, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aLittleMoody
Summary: Harry wants to wear dresses in the bedroom. Louis finds a way to help him to get comfortable with the idea.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Little. Black. Dress.

Louis rolled his eyes and huffed. 

Harry froze, green eyes blown wide with fear. 

“Haz, this was your idea. What is going on?”

Harry sat down on the edge of the hotel bed, now facing away from his boyfriend. A strange feeling gnawed at the pit of his stomach. He hung his head between hunched shoulders and rubbed his face, mumbling. 

“Harry, you have to talk to me.”

“I don’t… know.” Harry’s voice broke.

Louis sat by Harry and wrapped a reassuring arm around his bare back. He leaned in close, eyes steeled, “Just tell me how you feel, love. You were so excited…”

Harry took a deep breath. “I don’t know it’s like, I can’t put it on, somehow? I don’t know. I'm afraid.”

Louis grinned sheepishly “Afraid you’ll like it too much?”

Harry curled into himself. “I think… I think I’m afraid that… once I put that on… in front of you… like this…. what if you don’t see me - what if you don’t want-“ His voice breathlessly thinned to nothingness.

“I’ll want you. I’ll want you. Fuck are you kidding me? I’ve seen you in a skirt before you know.” Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s ear. “You know I love to see you in a dress.”

Harry rolled his neck away from Louis’ warm mouth. “It’s just different.” 

“Right, then. If you’re not putting it on, I am.” Louis declared and cheerfully slapped Harry’s back. He scooped up the slinky black fabric lying discarded on the mattress and stood. He whipped his shirt off and Harry watched expectantly.

A glimmer of cockiness flashed in Louis’ eyes. “You dress me. This is your job.” He thumbed the waistband of his jeans.

Harry sank to his knees in front of Louis, his heels pressing awkwardly against the foot of the bed. His attention rested on the silver button Louis thumbed. With lithe hands, Harry unfastened it and slid the zip down over Louis’ hardening dick. He gently slid the denim down over each of Louis’ calves. Louis gracefully complied with Harry’s touch. Harry hooked his fingers under Louis’ socks and slid them off as well. Then, he fixed his gaze back up at Louis, who watched him intently. Harry bit at his lip to quell the rising desire that Louis’ gaze inspired.  
Then, he slid his hands up, to the waistband of Louis’ boxer briefs, which he then pulled deliberately down, leaving Louis’ swelling cock vulnerably exposed. Before Harry could get any ideas, Louis dropped the black body con dress to him with a smirk. 

Louis watched from above as Harry’s broad shoulders strained slightly against the stretch of the dress, bowing his head as he sorted the garment into a neat circle for Louis to step into. 

Harry stretched the taught black fabric up, over Louis’ hips and up, up to his arm pits. He placed gentle kiss over Louis’ exposed collar bone before attending to the dress once again. 

Louis held himself comfortably as Harry smoothed out the buckles in the skin-tight fabric. When Harry was through, Louis gently instructed him to bring the blood red stiletto heels Louis had picked out for Harry. 

Harry knelt and intently pressed the ill-fitting shoes to Louis’ soles.

“Don’t worry love, you’ll earn them. You’ll earn them.” Louis cooed. Louis bent at his waist and, cupping Harry’s jaw in his hand, pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. Then, Louis took a step back and stretched up to his full height. 

Harry’s gaze traced from the red shoes, up Louis masculine legs, to the magnificent bulge that pressed against the dress and then further, further up Louis’ fit torso until finally, he was met with two piercing blue eyes. Tension running through his body paralyzed Harry there.

Louis grinned. “How do I look, love?” he teased. 

“Wonderful,” Harry replied in a low, worshipful tone.

“Show me you mean it,” Louis commanded from above.

Harry rocked back onto his heels and hastily shoved his boxers and painted-on jeans to his knees. He spilled drool from his gaping mouth down onto the shaft of his penis fondled himself with both hands. As he began a rhythmic stroke, his eyes landed solidly on the tight bulge at Louis’ crotch, mesmerized. Louis noticed.

“You like the way my dick looks in this, yeah?” He taunted and laughed, calculating just the right buttons to push to bring Harry to the edge “you’re such mess, just looking at me in this dress you were too scared to wear. I’m wearing your sexy little dress and I’m still more a man than you’ll ever be.”

Harry’s mouth gaped open and he leaned forward, utterly gone in the moment, fixated on Louis dick. And now Louis’ hand palming his bulge over the dress. 

Louis stepped forward.

Harry let out a pitiful whimper, his tongue protruding gently over his bottom lip in a pant.

Louis lifted the hem of the dress just so, draping it over the base of his cock. He pressed the hot head of his penis to Harry’s eager tongue. Harry hummed in pleasure, his eyes now set on the taught drape of the dress him over Louis’ shaft and up to the ripples of fabric over Louis’ belly. Louis pressed his hand to the nape of Harry’s neck and guided him deep. The stroke buried Harry’s nose in the scent of nylon and sweat. A few strokes later and Harry lost his composure, spurting come onto Louis’ calves, heels, and the floor.

Louis withdrew and passed a thumb over Harry’s messy, glossy lips. Louis cupped Harry’s chin, and Harry strained to meet Louis’ gaze with his own glassy eyes. “There’s my good boy.” 

Louis admired his spent companion. “Won’t you sit pretty for me?” He asked. Harry pulled himself together what he could. He sat back on his heels and rested his hand neatly over his uncomfortably bunched jeans. He looked at Louis through his eyelashes and donned a soft, adoring smile. Louis softly returned the expression and took his cock into his hand. He stroked himself, taking note of the way the body con dress sucked him in, making itself known to his back, pecs and bum. A lustful sigh passed his lips and he looked back down to Harry. Lovely Harry, sitting delicately at his feet just because he asked. Curls stuck to Harry’s sweat-damp foce as he watched.

“You’re my beautiful boy, Harry,” Louis reminded him. “You’re gonna look amazing in a dress.”

Louis stepped forward in his come-drenched heels and leaned in to stroke himself just at the crook of Harry’s neck. He met Harry’s green gaze steadily and pictured just exactly what Harry would look like in that dress and came hard and hot.

Breathing heavily, Louis knelt down across from Harry. “That, my love, is just how much I want you in this dress.” He licked softly at a ribbon of come painted across Harry’s neck. “Do you think you can do that for me next time?”

“Mmmm, mmhm, yes. I think so.” Harry giggled into Louis ear, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s strong shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few related ideas, so if you're interested please let me know. This might go further. 
> 
> As usual, I only write when sleep deprived and I do not revise or edit.


End file.
